


you too.

by rivainitea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivainitea/pseuds/rivainitea
Summary: All was right and the world was safe, for now. Yet Zevran's mind couldn't help but dwell in the past.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Dorian Pavus/Male Warden, Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 15





	you too.

**Author's Note:**

> hii ! you get a zevran and YOU get a zevran and YOU get a zevran!! theres more comfort than hurt in this but still kinda hurty! any comments r very much appreciated :}

"Zevran, I'm here, it's okay," Samir said with a hint of desperation in his voice, even as he tried to sound as comforting as possible.

He had his own nightmares. Plagued with the images of past loves dying and the Blight slowly consuming him until he's dead. Something tugget at his heart whenever he saw Zevran go through the same. 

Zevran was still asleep, however, shaking and murmuring things Samir did not dare to ask about. If he wanted to share, he would. Any and all secrets held within are respected.

_Oof_.  This one seemed to be annoying. He would usually snap out of it as soon as Samir hugged him or called his name a few times, but Zevran was too deep in his own thoughts.

Usually Dorian could also help, making Zevran's connection with the Fade harder to reach, and so he would wake up. But he was out on business for the Imperium, and Samir hadn't learnt about dream magic yet. 

So he took the matter into his own hands, holding Zevran's hands as strongly as he could, and snuggled closer to him. His body against his love's body managed to not only stop him from shaking, but it woke Zevran up with a startled yell, his hands quickly breaking free, reaching for the dagger under his pillow.

After all these years, Zevran had never let go of the feeling of his dagger under his pillow. It was a sad comfort. A humiliating habit, but Samir never questioned him. Zevran shared his feelings and thoughts when he felt comfortable to do so. Samir would not force him to open up, married or not. He felt no betrayal from Zevran.

_ People like you and I are not the product of happy lives of contentment after all. _

He let Zevran reach for the dagger and turn around clumsily, staring at Samir with a face of both confusion and fear.

"It's me, Zev. It's Samir. I'm here, my firefly." Samir said as gently as he could, not wanting to scare Zevran even more, and showed him his hand.  _ You don't need to hurt anyone.  _

_ I love you. _

He dropped the dagger on Samir's palm, and stared at him blankly as his love dropped the dagger on the floor, putting them both away from a small danger. 

"I'm alive, you're alive. We're in Skyhold, our quarters. You're in bed. Dorian is out on business for the Imperium. Francesca and Yaevrin are downstairs. You're safe." Samir cupped Zevran's cheeks and kissed his forehead, taking one of his hands there to caress his light wrinkles.

Zevran felt like a cheater. A liar. Betrayer. And for no reason, really. None other than the past plaguing him with senseless harm. Yet his numbness broke apart and he hugged Samir tightly, his face buried on the crook of his neck, forcing Samir's hands to embrace him. 

_ Safe in your arms. Safe in my lover's arms. _

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"

"Don't apologize. I understand, you know that, right? I'm never blaming you. Look at me," He lifted Zevran's head with his fingers under his chin, forehead against forehead, he made sure Zevran was looking at him and paying attention to him. "I love you. I love you and I care and worry for you. You're everything and more to me, Zevran. I'll never blame you for your pain and your past. You've never blamed me for my own troubles." His right hand went up to softly grab a fistful of Zevran's hair, massaging his scalp as slowly as he could.

Zevran's cheeks were wet with his own tears, and Samir kissed his tears away as he whispered all the love he could gather from his being to his love. All the nicknames, all the reassurance he could speak, he did.

"What's the color, Zev? How are you feeling right now?" He reminded Zevran of their color system.

"I... Brown? I feel tired but I cannot sleep now. Please, I-" 

"I won't let go, don't worry. I'm here. Come, get closer. You won't hurt me, I promise."

Zevran didn't trust himself right now, but he trusted Samir, and if Samir trusted him, he felt okay to move.

"There we go."

"Did I harm you?"

"No, not at all. Your hands have never hurt me, ever. I mean it." A fuzzy blanket thrown by Samir now covered both of them, so he dug a little bit to find Zevran's hands, and kissed them with care, tracing the lines on his palm with his own fingers. 

"I thought I had... For a second, I thought I had killed you too." Zevran's voice faltered as he confessed his nightmare to Samir, but no judgement was received. Only an understanding hum coming from a familiar face.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, my sweet. I'm here." 

"I... Thank you. I love you. I love you, and I don't think my words or my body can express how much I care for you and need you, amor."

"It's okay. Mine can't either." 

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a few hours."

"I understand. What do you wanna do? Do you want a warm bath? I can stay there with you. We can also go for a walk in the gardens, if you wanna stay away from the bed. But we can also stay here together. It's your choice, Zev." 

It was up to Zevran. It was his troubles, his hurt and faded guilt. His recovery.

"A bath would be a nice change of pace, I think. Thank you."

"Mhm, no problem at all, my angel. Let's go, then, yeah? Can you stand well?"

"With a bit of help, I believe I can, yes."

"Alright. We'll take it slow."


End file.
